Gart Default
Gart DeFault is Robot's arrogant, overbearing older brother and his supervisor. He is the main antagonist of Robot and Monster. Bio Gart has tormented Robot since he was born. Unlike his younger brother, Gart has four-fingered hands, which he has taken advantage of by constantly beating Robot in games of Rock, Paper, Scissors, as Robot is only capable of using scissors due to his pincher claws. By his tenth birthday, Gart inherited the Blinking Light Factory from his father, and has since became successful in nearly everything he's done. According to Gart in the episode Between Brothers, Gart apparently was the favorite of the two DeFault children, while Robot was the black sheep of the family due to his inventions not working properly and interacting with organics. Despite feeling superior to his brother, Gart still hired Robot to work in their father's factory as part of Quality Control, along with Robot's best friend Monster. As a boss, he's cruel and ruthless, having many rules against any sort of relaxation or comfort within the factory. He also openly torments his employees (particularly Robot and Perry), and, in case of an injury (such as a severed limb), has a policy that prevents injured employees from going to the hospital during their work hours. His office is large and spacious, with pictures of relatives (though notably, Robot's picture does not appear) on the walls. His desk can sink into the floor to make it shorter or climb higher towards the ceiling in order to appear more intimidating. A wallscreen behind the desk usually shows a black void with large flames burning. This is for intimidation. The screen can be changed (as shown in the episode Blinking Light) to different views, even a happy, bright field with double rainbows in the sky. It is evident that Gart's employees dislike him (except for Monster), but they work for him because they need the money. He appears somewhat of a miser, as revealed in The Prince of Scamtown that he refused to loan Robot money because he needed it to 'wipe his button'; but he does spend his money for the price of seeing his brother suffer. In Between Brothers, Monster invited Gart to his and Robot's apartment for dinner, in an attempt for the two DeFaults to become friends. However, this ended badly when Gart bought the apartment building from Mr. Wheelie, becoming the new landlord. As landlord, he harassed and tormented Robot and Monster by turning off the heat, turning the heat up too much, and even giving Ogo the ability to host fire drills whenever he pleased (even very early in the morning or in the middle of the night). Robot fought back finally by challenging Gart to a contest (in which Gart picked Rock, Paper, Scissors), and won by inventing a device that literally summoned a piece of paper to cover Gart's rock fist. Gart gave the building back as promised afterwards. Though Gart is very arrogant and mean, he usually does seem to keep promises (as he did give the apartment back, and did give Robot money for his internal gyroscope in The Prince of Scamtown). Gart seems to love nothing more than seeing Robot fall flat on his face and lose contests, and is not afraid to rub his success in Robot's face, such as when he utterly humiliated him when Robot sacrificed his chances of winning the two-colored blinking light contest to Lucy in order to save Ogo in Ogo's Friend. Appearance Being related to Robot, his appearance is very similar to his younger brother. Notable differences are that he is larger than Robot, and instead of a total of four wheels, Gart has six. Gart also has, as previously stated, four-fingered hands. His antenna is straighter than Robot's. Instead of orange, Gart's body has a more golden color, and the hatch on his middle sports a yellow capital 'G' (or a yellow lowercase 'g' when he was younger). Unlike Robot's eyes, which are yellow and usually in semi-circles, Gart's eyes are always round and pure white with black pupils. Trivia *In Blinking Light, Perry admitted he, like most of his co-workers, hates Gart, especially because of his constant teasing about his immobilized smile (when he is well aware that his facial gears are broken). *He has a G on chest plate to let people know he is Gart, not Robot. *In Between Brothers, he went through a nervous breakdown when he was utterly defeated by Robot in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, a game Gart had always beaten him at. *In Grandma's Day Out, it is revealed that he resembles his mother, both golden exterior as well as four-fingered hands. His and Robot's father is yet to be revealed, and it is uncertain whether or not Robot takes after him. However, a picture of him appeared in the episode The Party. *His personality and characteristics slightly resemble Lucius Heinous VII from Jimmy Two Shoes: both are supervisors to their facorites, dominating ruthlessly over their workers. **He may possibly be a reference to Alec Baldwin's character on 30 Rock. **His voice is based on Thurston Howell III from Gillgan's Island. *He mentioned in Between Brothers that he owns 15 Tubes and unlike the Tubes recognized through most episodes such as in Robot and Monster's apartment and the Makin' Bacon, Gart's display color definition. *Gart's personality is somewhat similar to Bender from Futurama. However, unlike Gart, Bender still cares for others. *Gart's behaivor and mistreating Robot is similar to Nefera De Nile whom she too does the same thing to her younger sister Cleo De Nile from Monster High. *Despite Gart's rudeness and being mean to everyone he comes across, Monster is the only person Gart never acts rude towards to. It could be that Monster is always so nice to him and not pretending to be nice. However, on occasion, Gart does smile at Monster's misfortunes and sometimes pays the slightest bit of degrading him. *Gart's office is very similar to Mr. Burns' from The Simpsons. *In Boomerang, when Gart took off his 'G', it is shown to be much larger than Robot's height. *He was beaten by Globitha in Baconmas. *He was amputated twice: in the episode Boomerang, he was crushed by the blinking light rejection wheel, and Globitha hit him repeatedly with a Pole-O stick in Baconmas. Quotes From Blinking Light: Robot: Who died and made him leader?! Monster: No one did. Your dad gave him the factory for his 10th birthday. Robot: I know... Perry: I hate Gart.'' Every day he tells me, "Hey, wipe that '''smile' off your face!" He knows my face gears are'' stuck! It's ''not funny! Robot: It's a little funny. Perry: You just made'' the ''list,'' buddy! From Boomerang: '''Gart': Robot, put this 'G' on. Robot: What the?!?! Gart: Now stand way over there. Gallery Gart almost touches controls.png Monster had poison.png Annoucing Game.png Robot and Gart.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.32.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.32.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 5.54.48 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 5.55.01 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 5.55.15 AM.png Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Main Characters Category:Robot and Monster Category:DeFault Family Category:Templates Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mechanicals